Robot Killer
by UltimateRB
Summary: My first Robotboy Fic. Tommy and Robotboy went to New York to investigate 3 brutal murders with the help with the characters in CSI: NY
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Robotboy but I do own its spin off: Robotic Guardian. This is the crossover between CSI: NY about Tommy and Robotboy investigates three murders with the help of the characters of CSI: NY. Prologue

Somewhere in New York City, a janitor was cleaning the bathroom of a local high school until he stumbled at a body that was brutally mashed. He freaked out and called 911. A small team of CSIs were on the scene later on.

The leader of the team is Detective Mac Taylor and his team consisted of three CSIs that were Stella Bonasara, Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawks. Sheldon was a medical examiner for over 2 years but he never saw a body been brutally murdered and been dumped in this way.

⌠Who is our Vic (Victim)?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Jane Doe. No ID, no purse.■ Danny said.  
⌠Have an idea where she might come from?■ Mac asked.  
⌠No idea.■ Danny said. ⌠Mac, take a look at this.■ Sheldon said.  
⌠What is it?■ Mac said quite calm.  
⌠I found some trace on the victim▓s face and it is metallic or some sort.■ Sheldon said.  
⌠Take this body back to autopsy.■ Mac ordered.  
⌠Don, what did you find from the janitor?■ Mac asked his best friend, Detective Don Flack.  
⌠Nothing as usual, the janitor said he cleaning the bathroom and he saw a body lying like that.■ Don said.  
⌠We have nothing to go for.■ Mac said in disappointment.

After that, they started to find evidence and they found some trace of oil that wasn▓t belong to anything in this bathroom and they found the murder weapon, a pin. They closed the crime scene and they went back to the NYPD office at Downtown New York to continue the investigation that will be much more difficult to solve unless they have someone that was had a live robot of his or her own. 


	2. Chapter 1: New York, Here we Come!

Somewhere in the Bay Area (San Francisco), a blonde boy named Tommy was walking at the park with his beloved friend: Robotboy.

⌠Ro, do you like here.■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Robotboy love here, even better when Robotgirl was around.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Tommy! Ro! Get into the car, we are late.■ Deb yelled at them.

Deb (Tommy mother) was picking them up and went to pack their things because tomorrow they will be at New York City.

* *  
⌠Tommy! Robotboy!■ Tommy▓s dad yelled.  
⌠What is it?■ Robotboy said falling off the sofa. ⌠We are going to the Big Apple (New York)!■ Tommy▓s dad said happily.  
⌠Really?■ Tommy said with his eyes wide open.  
⌠Why go to Big Apple?■ Robotboy asked.  
⌠Because my boss sent me to go there for a business meeting. We will depart next few days.■ Tommy▓s dad said.  
⌠That was great!■ Tommy said.  
⌠Grace is here!■ Robotboy said pointed the Grace at the door.  
⌠Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turnbull.■ Grace said softly.  
⌠Hi , Grace.■ Tommy said blushing.  
⌠Oh, my son has a crush!■ Tommy▓s dad said.  
⌠So, where are you heading to?■ Grace asked.  
⌠New York City.■ Tommy answered.  
⌠New York City, you are better to be careful.■ Grace said.  
⌠Why?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Because┘┘┘.there was a murder that took place and the NYPD alerted everybody that come in and out of the city.■ Grace said quite sadly. ⌠Don▓t worry.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Oh right, but you better take care of yourselves.■ Grace said and left.  
⌠What murder?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Robotboy has no idea.■ Robotboy answered.

* *  
Next day, they went to the airport and Tommy▓s dad looked at the big board and founded the airplane that will take them to New York City. Lola, Gus and Grace were at the airport with Tommy and Robotboy saying goodbye.

A few hours later┘┘┘┘┘.

⌠Wow, JFK Airport is so grand!■ Tommy said after walked out from the airplane.  
⌠I can see New York City from there.■ Deb said.  
⌠We would need to find a hotel at Downtown Manhattan.■ Tommy▓s Dad said.  
⌠Robotboy will take you there.■ Robotboy said ready to fly.  
⌠Not this time, Ro.■ Tommy said.  
⌠We should hail a cab.■ Tommy▓s dad said.  
⌠I am afraid the cabbie killer.■ Deb said.  
⌠The cabbie killer was arrested.■ Tommy and Robotboy said in the same time.  
⌠If you say so.■ Deb said still scare.

Later that night, Tommy and Robotboy heard some banging at their hotel room door, when Tommy opened it, it was the NYPD policeman.

⌠Hi, I am Detective Mac Taylor.■ The guy with the gold coin on his coat.  
⌠Hi?■ Tommy replied.  
⌠What is the problem detective?■ Deb asked.  
⌠We would need to your son and his robot▓s help.■ Mac said.  
⌠Why you need me?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Because we were investigating a murder which it is not human.■ Mac said.  
⌠Tommy, you have to cooperate with them to solve this murder because with the unstable murderer lurking around, I am can very uneasy.■ Deb said.  
⌠Ok, Robotboy and I will help to solve the murder.■ Tommy said.

Tommy and Robotboy followed Mac back to their headquarters at New York City, there; Mac introduced them to his team. 


	3. Chapter 2: Another Body

⌠Tommy, here we are.■ Mac said.  
⌠New York Crime Lab.■ Tommy said looking at the entrance.  
⌠Hi, who is that? Mac.■ A blonde woman walked towards Mac. ⌠That is Tommy Turnbull and Robotboy.■ Mac said.  
⌠Oh.■ The blonde woman said.  
⌠Mac, who is that?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠That is Lindsey Monroe, she come from Montana.■ Mac answered.  
⌠Robotboy want to see victim.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Ok, please follow me.■ Mac said.  
⌠Sid, what is the COD (Cause of Death)?■ Mac asked.  
⌠COD is a puncture right at the heart with this.■ Sid said and pulled out a pin that Danny found.  
⌠That would take a lot of force to puncture right through the bones.■ Mac said.  
⌠May be the killer is not human?■ Sid said.  
⌠Mac, who else did you find.■ Tommy asked.  
⌠We found some metallic trace on the vic▓s face and found some drops of oil.■ Mac said.  
⌠Sid, who is our victim.■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I have no idea, judging the facial laceration, it is impossible to tell.■ Sid said.  
⌠Robotboy think can know who that is.■ Robotboy said and flew up and exam the body.  
⌠Tommy, Robotboy can exam a body?■ Mac and Sid asked.  
⌠I don▓t know, but he can determine who that is even he or she is badly lacerated.  
⌠Ro, who is our victim?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠No good, it is Bambi.■ Robotboy said slowly like he almost shut down.  
⌠Bambi?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Bambi is, well┘┘┘..my admirer but she didn▓t like me. She moved to New York half a year ago.■ Tommy said sadly.  
⌠Don▓t worry, we will find that killer that did this.■ Mac said.

Mac, Tommy and Robotboy went to the lab and start examining the evidence collected and Tommy took a sample of the oil found in the bathroom where Bambi was killed, he took a reference oil sample from Robotboy but it was proven negative so that ruled out Robotboy is the killer. (Although it is a long shot because at the time Bambi was killed, Tommy and Robotboy were still at the Bay Area). Mac had found some distant prints from the bathroom and it was belong to the vic. In the same time, Lindsey walked in and found Tommy and Robotboy alone.

⌠Hi.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠Hi, did I know you?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I am Lindsey Monroe.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠Oh, that blonde woman that talked to Mac.■ Tommy said happily.  
⌠Who is that blue robot over there?■ Lindsey said pointing at Robotboy.  
⌠That is Robotboy.■ Tommy said.  
⌠I didn▓t know robots have that advanced artificial intelligence.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠Yeah, so what did you found at the metallic trace on our victim▓s face.■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Well, it is mercury.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠Mercury?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I don▓t know where it came from but I believe it is from the killer.■ Lindsey said.

Lindsey heard some tapping sound and it was Danny, Lindsey▓s boyfriend.

⌠I have to go.■ Lindsey said and joined Danny.  
⌠Who is that?■ Danny asked.  
⌠Tommy.■ Lindsey said. ⌠What is going on?■ ⌠Mac called said another body was found in central park and he told us to fetch Tommy and Robotboy to the scene.■ Danny said.  
⌠Tommy! Robotboy! Come with us, there is another murder.■ Lindsey yelled.

Tommy, Robotboy, Danny and Lindsey rushed to their car and rushed to Central Park. The central park was the biggest park in New York City. From space, you can see the grey landscape there is a huge rectangular green in the center of Manhattan Island. The Central Park provided some services that other parks that cannot offered but today, it became the murder scene that will shook New York to its knees like what the cabbie killer did.

Earlier that afternoon, a man went trolling at the Central Park with his buddy. They took a short rest and they heard a gunshot and a loud scream. They ran towards the scene, they were horrified to see that the woman was brutally murdered and her hands were missing. Immediately, the man dialed 911 and Detective Don Flack arrive the scene before the other CSIs.

⌠What do we have?■ Danny asked.  
⌠32 year old female, brutal laceration over her body and her hands were gone.■ Sheldon said.  
⌠Any ID?■ Mac asked ⌠Yeah, Dr Freemental Coldpepper■ Sheldon said pulled out an ID from the victim▓s purse.  
⌠Where she came from?■ Tommy asked ⌠San Francisco?■ Sheldon said.  
⌠Robotboy, you still remember her?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Robotboy remember, she is the one who capture Robotboy for herself.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Dr Freemental Coldpepper?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Yes.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Hawks, what is that?■ Mac said pointing at the hole on the victim▓s chest.  
⌠Circular entry wound that go directly to the heart, no exit wound.■ Sheldon said.  
⌠The killer kills his victims with the same memo.■ Tommy said. ⌠We are looking at a serial killer.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠Tommy, come here.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠What is it?■ Tommy and Mac arrived at Robotboy▓s location.  
⌠Oil trails, the same killer.■ Tommy said.  
⌠It is the same oil trail that I found in the toilet.■ Stella said.  
⌠Who are you?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I am Stella, Stella Bonasara. I am New York Crime Lab, I work for Detective Mac Taylor and what is your name?■ Stella said.  
⌠My name is Tommy Turnbull and this is Robotboy.■ Tommy said.  
⌠You are not police nor CSIs and why you investigate the murder?■ Stella asked.  
⌠We┘┘┘┘.well Mac told us to investigate because the killer might not be human and he maybe, just maybe searched all over US to find us.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Ok.■ Stella nodded and said.  
⌠Let▓s examine the body!■ Tommy said in anticipation.

They went closer to the body and Robotboy stick his finger into the hole (well, Robotboy doesn▓t have fingerprints so he won▓t ruin the evidence) and he dug out the murder weapon, a nut. The evidence was clear, judging at the two murder weapons, this is not an ordinary serial killer. At the time, Tommy knew who might did this, Protoboy, Robotboy▓s brother or Robotman, an adult version of Robotboy but both of them were destroyed, there was no way they will commit the murders.

⌠We might have a lead to our killer.■ Danny said.  
⌠What is it?■ Tommy and Robotboy asked.

What they saw was a piece of tape with a black print on it.

⌠This is a fingerprint I lift off from the vic▓s earrings.■ Danny said.  
⌠I not really think this print is belongs to the killer.■ Tommy said quite skeptical.  
⌠There is only one way to find out.■ Danny said.  
⌠We better take this body back to the lab.■ Mac ordered. ⌠Tommy, go get an oil sample and test it see it is a match from the oil we found in the bathroom.■

Tommy nodded and went to take an oil sample from the droplets and saw something bronze passed by. Tommy just froze there and started to wonder. I am seeing Protoboy or I just saw the killer wear a bronze suit?

⌠Tommy, what happened?■ Robotboy asked.  
⌠Nothing.■ Tommy said tried to rid the image.  
⌠You not looked so nice.■ Robotboy kept bombard Tommy with these questions.  
⌠Tommy, you better to take a lot of this.■ Mac said.  
⌠What is it?■ Tommy kneeled down and saw a bullet shell.  
⌠A bullet, maybe a 9 caliber.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Lindsey, take this to ballistic.■ Mac ordered.  
⌠Hey, check this out.■Tommy said.  
⌠You are really a big help here.■ Mac said.

Tommy had found a 9 caliber pistol in a nearby bush and Tommy thought (Psycho Teacher) might have used it to defend herself. Tommy gave the pistol to Mac and he sent it back to the lab.

Mac handed the bullet to Lindsey and Danny was standing by a pit. The pit was huge, big enough to fit a car in and it was so deep that Danny cannot see the bottom of it.

⌠What the hell this pit goes to?■ Danny said to himself.  
⌠What is it?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠You know where this goes to?■ Danny asked Tommy.  
▒I have no idea and it is very deep.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Let Robotboy do it.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Wow! Dude, you have a life robot?■ Danny said quite shocked.  
⌠Yeah.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Ro, I want you to go down there and see what was down there.■ Tommy said.  
Robotboy nodded and flew down the pit. But it didn▓t come back up. Tommy and Danny were waiting for almost half an hour and Mac was angry by the progress.

⌠What are you two doing?■ Mac shouted.  
⌠We are┘┘┘.■ Tommy said and Danny interrupted and said, ⌠Mac, the kid▓s friend fell into the pit and we waiting fo him to come out from there.■

But it was a long wait, a few minutes later, the other CSIs began to surround the pit and Tommy was very, very worried.

⌠Where did you go?■ Tommy said to himself.  
⌠Don▓t worry; Robotboy can come out by him own.■ Lindsey said tried to confront Tommy.  
⌠I just hope.■ Tommy said.

Almost an hour later, Robotboy still doesn▓t emerge and Tommy very worried and he heard something deep within the pit and said, ⌠I hear something.■

⌠It must be some cars passing by the park.■ Danny said.

Danny was right; there was a road near our location and the cars streaming from all directions. Some people claimed they can hear the cars passing by without seeing the road a few yards ahead.

⌠It didn▓t sound like any vehicle.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Then, what was it?■ Stella asked ⌠It is┘┘┘┘..Robotboy.■ Tommy said and Robotboy flew out from the pit.  
⌠Where have you been?■ Tommy asked.

* *  
Robotboy flew down to the pit and found out the pit wasn▓t any hole appeared in the middle of nowhere, but instead it was an interconnected series of tunnels that radiating around the city. Some of them were bared up with concrete pillars because there were some buildings above ground. He kept exploring the tunnel and he saw a bronze robot passed by.

⌠Who is that?■ Robotboy said to himself.  
⌠Hey, come here.■ Robotboy yelled but got no response.  
⌠Who are you?■ Robotboy asked again but still no response.

When all of the sudden, a bronze robot appeared behind Robotboy and almost freak him out. The bronze robot was slightly taller than Robotboy and his eyes were red and there was oil dripping down.

⌠Brother, is that you?■ Robotboy asked.  
⌠Yes, but not today.■ The bronze robot said and charged Robotboy.

Robotboy immediately flew passed the bronze robot and shot down some of the dirt and collapsed down, but little did he know that that dirt was supporting the road ahead. Back at ground level, the road caved in sucking cars with it. Robotboy looked back and saw no sight of the bronze robot and he flew out from the pit.

* *  
Tommy and Robotboy went back to the crime lab by Mac▓s car, by the time they went back, what they saw was the other CSIs were running like maniac and they lab was a mess up, bottles of acid dissolve the table, Petri dishes were shattered like there was an earthquake here. 


	4. Chapter 3: Protoboy's Mess

⌠What the hell was happening here?■ Mac said.  
⌠Some bronze robot barged in and mess up everything.■ Adam said.  
⌠Who are you?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I am Adam, crime lab technician.■ Adam said.  
⌠Stella, where is the body?■ Mac asked.  
⌠On its way, why?■ Stella said.  
⌠Tommy, Robotboy, get to the morgue immediately.■ Mac ordered.

Tommy and Robotboy rushed to the morgue and found Sid lying unconscious on the floor. Robotboy flew out to find Mac while Tommy tried desperately to keep Sid alive.

⌠Tommy, what happened?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Sid is unconscious.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Robotboy, take Sid to the hospital.■ Mac ordered.  
⌠Robotboy don▓t know which hospital.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠New York Mercy. It is near here.■ Mac said.

Robotboy lifted Sid up and Tommy opened a window and Robotboy flew out to New York Mercy. Tommy and Hawks examine the other bodies in the morgue and found out Bambi▓s body was missing except her head.

⌠Tommy, the killer doesn▓t get the enough of it.■ Hawks said.  
⌠Bambi was been brutally killed and her body was missing.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Tommy, who is that?■ Hawks asked.  
⌠That is Robotboy.■ Tommy said and opened the window and Robotboy flew in.  
⌠Ro, how is Sid?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Doctor said Sid will be alright.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠What is this?■ Hawks said and lifted a small piece of metal out of Bambi▓s neck.  
⌠Ro, go with Hawks, I would need some time alone.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Come on Ro, you have to help me.■Hawks said.

The lab would took days to recover but at even less, the lab was still running even the least of its resources and Hawks and Robotboy took a hell long of time to identify the material Hawks found and seeing Bambi▓s head, Tommy can saw some markings on it. Tommy had a hunch; he got up and did an autopsy himself without any medical degree. 


	5. Chapter 4: Peyton and the Hidden Message

In Mac▓s office, Mac was busy thinking how to deal with the killer, just then Hawks and Robotboy walked into Mac▓s office and said that TRACE had identify the small rectangular piece found in the morgue is actually a chip from a metal plate but it was unidentifiable. Mac was struggling how to solve this mysteries killer, is it a human or Tommy▓s long shot theory, a robot?

⌠Mac?■ A woman walked in.  
⌠Peyton, is that you?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Yes, is me Peyton.■ The woman said.  
⌠When did you come back from London?■ Mac asked.  
⌠I just had an omen that you would need me here.■ The woman said.  
⌠Peyton, I very missed you.■ Mac said.  
⌠Yes, if you pick up the phone and call me.■ The woman said and Mac suddenly woke up.

It was a dream but Mac though this was a time of change. He immediately put his hands to his phone and he began to wonder that this is gonna to work or just foiled anyway? Peyton▓s face just appearing inside his dreams and he just cannot forget it. He thought seeing that smile on Peyton▓s face meaning that cannot get her back, it is his problems. He dialed Peyton▓s London number and he received a voice mail-box and he just put the phone back and suddenly he saw Tommy tapping the glass wall.

⌠What is it Tommy?■ Mac asked while putting on his coat.  
⌠You need to take a look at this.■ Tommy said.

They went to the morgue and Mac found Peyton there. He though he was dreaming but it isn▓t, Peyton was here with Tommy and Robotboy.

⌠Mac, you have to take a look at this.■ Peyton said turning Bambi▓s head around and found a strange mark.  
⌠This mark stands for what?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Look at it; it spelled Y-O-U.■ Peyton said.  
⌠Ok, then what the disturbing part.■ Mac asked.  
⌠Right this way.■ Peyton said.  
⌠This is the body of the (psycho teacher) you found in the park, first examination showed that her heart stopped at the point the nut had punctured it and take a look at this.■ Peyton said and turn the (psycho teacher)▓s body.  
⌠Oh my god.■ Mac said.  
⌠What?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠That.■ Mac said and pointed at the mark at the (psycho teacher▓s) back.

A-R-E_W-R-O-N-G_T-H-I-S╛_T-I-M-E.

⌠Are wrong this time?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠That is the disturbing part begins.■ Peyton said.

She later combined the two letters together and it formed into a sentence, it said,

You are wrong this time ⌠That killer has no mercy towards his victims.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Tommy, Robotboy, you two better go back to your hotel.■ Mac said.  
⌠Ok, but who will take us home?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠I will drive.■ Mac said.

Tommy and Robotboy boarded Mac▓s car back to their hotel at Wall Street. Mac escorted Tommy and Robotboy to their hotel room and Tommy knocked the door.

⌠Tommy! Ro, you are back.■ Deb said.  
⌠Mrs. Turnbull. Thanks for your cooperation but I would need their help next few days until we caught our killer.■ Mac said.  
⌠So, Tommy have you caught the killer?■ Deb asked.  
⌠Not really, we hit a dead end.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Well, get some sleep.■ Deb said.

They went to their bedroom and Robotboy stayed in the living room. Suddenly he saw a black figure same as him ran passed his eyes. Robotboy was in high alert and he walked to the bathroom and found out the figure was gone but he leaved a message, it wrote:

Y-O-U_A-R-E_A_F-A-I-L-U-A-R-E, Y-O-U_W-O-N

Just then Tommy walked in and saw the message; he was almost freaked out and fell on to the ground. He called Mac and told him about the message and Mac told that Tommy had to take some snapshot of it and brought it back to the lab before the killer stroked again. 


	6. Chapter 5: Interrogation

Next morning, Tommy and Robotboy joined Mac and Stella at the diner nearby and they started to discuss about the serial killer.

⌠Tommy, have you any theories about our mysteries killer?■ Stella asked.  
⌠I think it is a robot because there was no other way to shove a pin and a nut through somebody.■ Tommy said.  
⌠You are right; I also thought that but a little bit far-fetch.■ Mac said.

Suddenly Mac phone rang.

⌠Taylor.■ Mac said ⌠Mac, we had a hit on the fingerprint Danny found.■ Lindsey said.  
⌠We are on our way.■ Mac said.  
⌠Who is it?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠It is Lindsey; she said we had a suspect.■ Mac said.

Moments later, Mac, Tommy and Robotboy went to the crime lab to see the results on CODIS. It revealed the fingerprint was belonged to Van Emmer, an ex-convict who was released a week ago by car thief. Mac called Flack and Danny to bring Emmer to interrogation.

⌠Ro, I think you should go with them.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Robotboy not dare go catch killer.■ Robotboy whimpered.  
⌠Don▓t worry.■ Tommy said.

Robotboy nodded and follows Mac to join with Danny and Flack.

Somewhere near Queens, Don and Flack was at an apartment with Robotboy and Flack knocked at the door and yelled, ⌠NYPD, we have a warrant to search the area.■ But there was no response and Flack told Robotboy to knock down the door.

After the door was knocked down they saw Van Emmer was walking out from the kitchen and saw them coming and he ran away. Flack and Danny went out to catch him while Robotboy went to the other side to catch Van Emmer.

⌠Suspect is on pursuit, I need backup at 121, Royal Road, Queens.■ Flack said with his walky-talky.  
⌠Flack, look.■ Danny said and pointed at the sky.  
⌠I think Ro will catch Van Emmer.■ Flack said.

And it was, Robotboy caught Van Emmer from the above and Flack call out the back up. They brought Van Emmer back to the police department.

Back at the crime lab, Tommy and Stella was working on the bullet and the pistol that Tommy found. Tommy tried to trace back the owner but it was a dead end when the serial number was erased off. Stella offered some help, she poured some acid on the location where the serial number supposed to be and the number was revealed. It wrote,

4544-S4548-21232-7985

Tommy keyed in the number and revealed that the owner was no more than Van Emmer. Now they have very solid evidence to proof that Van Emmer was the killer.

At the interrogation room, Mac and Tommy were interrogating Van Emmer while Danny, Lindsey and Robotboy were watching the interrogation.

⌠Mr. Van Emmer, where did you go yesterday night?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Why there is a kid here?■ Van Emmer asked quite pissed.  
⌠Answer the question Van Emmer.■ Mac ordered.  
⌠At the gym, why?■ Van Emmer asked.  
⌠Because we have evidence of you in this two crime scenes.■ Mac said and put two pictures of the high school and Central Park.  
⌠I never had been there.■ Van Emmer said.  
⌠Well, you see this two?■ Mac asked.  
⌠No, but the one without the body, I saw her before.■ Van Emmer said.  
⌠Mr. Van Emmer, you say you workout in the gym, so you must be have the strength to puncture a pin and a nut into these two victim▓s body and you went to the crime lab and remove this young girl▓s body!■ Mac said angrily.  
⌠Yes, I have the strength but I don▓t kill them.■ Van Emmer said tried to prove him innocence.  
⌠Yes you do this, this is a bullet that I recovered from my psyche teacher, it has your gun and serial number on it, tell me why?■ Tommy said.

After seeing that many pictures of evidences, Van Emmer began to feel uneasy and told Tommy and Mac about everything and the interrogation was over.

⌠Mac, what did he said?■ Lindsey asked.

⌠He said a bronze man broke into his house and stole his gun, after the shooting at Central Park, he touched the second vic▓s earrings and he cut the hand off and the second vic▓s hands were threw into the East River.■ Mac explained.

Then Mac received a call from Sid and Peyton told them to get the morgue immediately. 


	7. Chapter 6: Disturbing Facts and an Impos

Mac, Tommy, Robotboy, Danny and Lindsey rushed to the morgue and Sid, Peyton and Stella were waiting for them.

⌠What happened?■ Everybody asked.  
⌠We need to tell you something, some disturbing facts about these two murders.■ Sid said.  
⌠I see you found the other half of Bambi▓s body.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Yes, and take a look.■ Peyton said.  
⌠The stitches were gone!■ Mac said.  
⌠The internal organs were also gone.■ Sid said.  
⌠That is it? The disturbing facts are just missing organs?■ Danny said impatiently.  
⌠This is just the beginning.■ Sid said and turned Bambi▓s body around and saw the second half of the message that Tommy and Robotboy saw last night. It wrote,

▒-T_K-N-O-W_W-H-O_I_A-M

⌠Oh no.■ Tommy said.

Sid and Peyton sighed.

⌠What the message said?■ Lindsey and Danny asked.  
⌠It said, You are a failure, you won▓t know who I am.■ ⌠That killer has no heart.■ Danny said.

Then suddenly there was a loud bang and Tommy, Robotboy and the other CSIs rushed to the scene and they were horrified by what they saw. Van Emmer was dead by a gunshot at the thigh and a metal plate right at the heart.

⌠Van Emmer just walked out from here.■ Stella said.  
⌠Flack, any witnesses?■ Mac asked.  
⌠No, one time there was a gunshot and a scream and a second later, nothing.■ Flack said ⌠He is really no mercy and a fast kill. Mac said.  
⌠Ro, go get the plate out.■ Tommy ordered.  
⌠Ok.■ Robotboy said and removed the metal plate from Van Emmer▓s body.  
⌠It is not a metal plate!■ Mac said.  
⌠It is also like a machine.■ Stella said.  
⌠Flack, look familiar?■ Mac asked and handed the plate in front of Flack▓s eyes.  
⌠Yes, a machine which was stolen a few weeks ago at San Francisco.■ Flack said.  
⌠Who invented the machine?■ Robotboy asked.  
⌠Uh┘┘┘.ah! Professor Moshimo.■ Flack said referencing his notebook.  
⌠We must call him right now.■ Tommy said.  
⌠No need, he is at New York right now.■ A man said and Tommy and Robotboy turned around and it was no other than Adam, the crime lab technician.  
⌠How did you know?■ Mac and Tommy asked.  
⌠He is my mentor.■ Adam said.  
⌠What?■ Tommy and Robotboy asked.  
⌠We have no time to loose, yesterday he called me and he said about the bronze robot wanted to kill anybody who is related to Tommy so he had to came down to the Big Apple to find that robot and hopefully disable it for good.■ Adam said.  
⌠Ro, take this body back to autopsy, now!■ Mac said.

Robotboy carried the body of Van Emmer back to the morgue and Peyton and Sid went working on the autopsy while Tommy and Stella went working on identify the machine that been shoved in Van Emmer▓s body and Danny and Hawks tried to make a match of the bullet recovered.

After a few hours, Mac, Tommy joined with Sid, Peyton and Robotboy at the morgue.

⌠How is the autopsy?■ Mac asked.  
⌠He had a serious injury here and here.■ Sid said pointing at the scars on Van Emmer▓s body.  
⌠There is a sign of struggle.■ Peyton noted.  
⌠Any disturbing facts?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Yeah, we have two.■ Sid said. ⌠Peyton, you say it.■

⌠There is a message on the victim▓s back and it wrote: T-R-Y_A-G-A-I-N.■ Peyton said.  
⌠Tried again?■ Mac said.  
⌠The second one?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠This.■ Peyton said.  
⌠Oh my god.■ Everyone said.  
⌠How is this possible?■ Mac asked.

What they saw is the same pistol that they brought back from Central Park but now it was been shoved into Van Emmer▓s rectum and the killer had pulled the trigger, the bullet shoot right through the heart and lodged at the jaw bone and the COD was a gunshot at the heart and the metal plate was shoved right after he was killed.

⌠It happened in just mere 5 seconds.■ Sid said.  
⌠No killer can do that.■ Mac said.  
⌠Well, my long shot theory was right; it is not human but a robot.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Tommy said Moshimo is involved?■ Robotboy asked.  
⌠I think we should visit Professor Moshimo.■ Tommy said.

After that, Danny and Hawks went into Mac▓s office and said the bullet that was used to kill Van Emmer was a match the bullet found in Central Park. In the same time Stella walked in with the machine turned out to be a remote control but there was two components missing.

⌠What missing components?■ Mac asked.  
⌠The vital components that powered the machine up and guess what these components are?■ Stella asked.  
⌠I have no idea.■ Mac said.  
⌠The murder weapons.■ Stella said.

She found out the two murder weapons, the pin and a nut are the components that make up the remote control and the chip they find was actually a microchip but it was running out of batteries but not any kind but a special kind that only been found in Professor Moshimo▓s workplace.

⌠Stella, get Tommy and Robotboy, we are going to pay Professor Moshimo a visit.■ Mac ordered.  
⌠Ok.■ Stella said and left Mac▓s office. 


	8. Chapter 7: Professor Moshimo’s Killer

Tommy and Robotboy were at the crime lab parking lot waiting for Mac.

⌠Ro, do you think is Protoboy who did this?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Robotboy think so but Robotboy didn▓t have proof.■ Robotboy said. ⌠Well, we have evidence that Protoboy might do this but┘..■ Tommy said a hologram of Professor Moshimo appeared on Tommy▓s watch.  
⌠Hi, Professor Moshimo.■ Tommy and Robotboy said.  
⌠Hi, I have something to say.■ Professor Moshimo said.  
⌠Say it.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Protoboy was rebuilt by Dr. Kamikazi.■ Professor Moshimo said.  
⌠Kamikazi.■ Tommy said.  
⌠My intelligence at New York said Protoboy at least murder 3 people. Bambi, Dr Freemental Coldpepper and Van Emmer, they all have connections with you.■ Professor Moshimo said.  
⌠But, Van Emmer.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Van Emmer visited your dad a few years ago, Van Emmer is your nephew but you did know it.■ Professor Moshimo explained.  
⌠Tommy, Robotboy, come on, we must get Professor Moshimo.■ Mac said.  
⌠No need, he is not the suspect.■ Tommy said.  
⌠What did you mean?■ Mac said.  
⌠Here!■ Tommy handed his watch to Mac and Mac saw Professor Moshimo▓s hologram.  
⌠Professor Moshimo, you didn▓t do this?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Of course not! Why I murder 3 people for Tommy?!■ Professor Moshimo said.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

⌠Professor!■ Mac said but Prof. Moshimo didn▓t respond.  
⌠I think Protoboy has got him.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Mac, what is up?■ Adam walked out to get to his car. ⌠Adam, do you know where Prof. Moshimo▓s hotel?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Yeah, near Central Park, Huntington▓s Hotel.■ Adam said.  
⌠We must get to there now!■ Mac said.

Tommy, Robotboy and Adam hopped on Mac▓s car and rushed to Huntington▓s Hotel near Central Park. Mac called Flack to send backup to Huntington Hotel. Tommy and Robotboy asked the hotel manager. The manager said that Prof. Moshimo▓s room was at the 34 floor, room 231.

Tommy, Robotboy, Mac and the policeman were stood by Prof. Moshimo▓s door and one of them yelled, ⌠NYPD! Open the door.■ But there was no response. The policeman kicked opened the door and found Prof. Moshimo lying on the floor and the window wide open.

⌠The killer was here.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Tommy! Ro! Go save Prof. Moshimo.■ Mac said and told Flack to secure the area.

Prof. Moshimo opened his eyes and saw Tommy and Robotboy.

⌠Protoboy was here, he tried to kill me.■ Prof. Moshimo said.  
⌠You lost a lot of blood, tried not to talk.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Mac, did you called paramedics?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Yes, they are 1 minute away.■ Mac said.  
⌠Hand in there, professor.■ Tommy said crunching Prof. Moshimo▓s hands.

A few minutes later, Prof. Moshimo was hospitalized at New York Mercy and Tommy and Robotboy went to see him after that.

⌠Ro, that killer also want to kill your father.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Robotboy know.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Look, professor is waking up.■ Tommy said after seeing Prof. Moshimo▓s eyes opened slowly,  
⌠Professor!■ Tommy yelled.  
⌠Tommy! Robotboy, I glad I am still alive.■ Prof. Moshimo said.  
⌠What happened back there?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Protoboy walked into my room and pulled out a gun and he just shot me.■ Prof. Moshimo said.  
⌠Protoboy?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Mac hears everything.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Protoboy is actually a prototype of Robotboy before I created him. I thought he was destroyed a few years ago but now someone had rebuilt it and come to haunt Tommy▓s life.■ Prof. Moshimo explained.  
⌠But, who rebuilt it?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Dr. Kamikazi rebuilt Protoboy and reprogrammed him to destroy everyone who has connection with you.■ Prof. Moshimo said.

After that, they walked out from the hospital and went back to the crime lab. By the time they got there, Mac found his son: Reed was inside his office. 


	9. Chapter 8: Reed’s Killer Blog

⌠Reed, what are you doing here?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Who is Reed?■ Tommy and Robotboy asked.  
⌠Reed is my son.■ Mac said.  
⌠Mac, guess what?■ Reed said.  
⌠What is your point?■ Mac asked.  
⌠The cabbie killer blog had been subsided but I have a new blog by my hands: The Robot Killer.■ Reed said.  
⌠Reed, did you not learn what happened last time? You are almost got yourself killed!■ Mac shouted.  
⌠Mac, what happened back there?■ Tommy and Robotboy asked.

⌠It was a few weeks ago, the cabbie killer basically ruled the city and we cannot found out who was the killer, the victims of the cabbie killer had a mark at their backs that was: L2729. Then Reed came to play, his blog circulate around the city and believed Jimmy (I forget the last cabbie killer victim▓s name, sorry.) is the killer. He was kidnapped by the cabbie killer and almost died.■ Mac explained.

⌠Then what is the meaning of L2729?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠The cabbie killer was referencing to the Bible, (I forget the ▒L▓ stand for), Chapter 27 vs. 29■ Mac answered.  
⌠Reed, what are the recent posts.■ Tommy asked.  
⌠Sorry, that you had to find out your own.■ Reed said.  
⌠Mac?■ Stella said tapping Mac▓s glass wall.  
⌠What is it?■ Mac asked.  
⌠You had to take a look of this.■ Stella said.  
⌠Excuse me.■ Mac said and walked out to join with Stella.  
⌠Reed▓s blog had hit a 100,000 hits for the past hour, the city council are asking the information on the blog is a leak or a simply a review of the brutal murders?■ Stella explained.  
⌠What? 100,000 hits for the past hour?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Yeah, it was high rates than the cabbie killer.■ Stella said.  
⌠Hey, Mac.■ Hawks said.  
⌠Hawks, what did you found?■ Mac said.  
⌠The oil that Prof. Moshimo gave me it is a match to Protoboy. A robot.■ Hawks said.  
⌠A robot serial killer.■ Mac said.  
⌠And what is disturbing that he doesn▓t have fingerprints.■ Hawks said.  
⌠The remote control turned out to be the robot▓s control panel.■ Adam said after joined Mac and Stella.  
⌠A control panel? For what?■ Mac asked.  
⌠The control panel to command everything to turn off or turn on.■ Adam said.

After that, Tommy and Robotboy joined Adam in his workplace and inquired Adam to take a look at Reed▓s blog. Adam founded the web site and immediately, the first page wrote like this:

⌠There is a robot serial killer on the loose, the next target of the killer is the mayor of NYC and the mysteries murderer is no other than a robot within the Crime Lab. His name is Robotboy or known as the robot killer■ Posted 12:33 pm

⌠That is impossible!■ Tommy yelled.  
⌠Tommy?■ Stella said.  
⌠Yes?■ Tommy asked.  
⌠You have a phone call from San Francisco.■ Stella said and handed the phone to Tommy.  
⌠Hello?■ Tommy said.  
⌠Tommy, have you heard from the blog?■ Grace said on the phone.  
⌠Yeah, I was looking right now.■ Tommy said.  
⌠They accused Robotboy is the killer.■ Grace said.  
⌠Ok, I go tell Mac.■ Tommy said and rushed to find Mac.

Meanwhile, Mac was at the City Hall facing the press for answers.

⌠Detective Mac Taylor, what do you think about the robot killer?■ One of the presses asked.  
⌠For now we had conclusive evidence that said Robotboy is not the killer.■ Mac said.  
⌠Why do you think of that? The blog has been a hit not just here but all over the US.■ Another presses said.  
⌠For now, we have oil trace that was not match to Robotboy but to another robot and that I will say.■ Mac said and decent from the stage.

The press stormed towards Mac like surging river and Mac entered his car and drove off. Mac received a phone call from the city council.

⌠Taylor.■ Mac said.  
⌠What are you thinking Mac?■ The city council asked.  
⌠Look, I am a little bit busy right now, so I won▓t talk much.■ Mac said and hung up.

Later that night, Reed was outside his apartment and suddenly someone grabbed him and flew off to the hotel that Tommy and Robotboy stayed. The robot knocked Reed out in order to make the element of surprise. The robot saw Tommy and Robotboy walked to the room and Tommy▓s shoelace was loose.

⌠Ro, you go in first, I would need to tie my shoes up.■ Tommy said

After that, the robot charged toward Tommy and grabbing in a lighting strike and Robotboy didn▓t know that Tommy was kidnapped by his brother: Protoboy. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth is Revealed

Next morning, Mac and Stella were talking about the robot killer and just then, Robotboy walked in but with a desperate look.

⌠Ro, what happened to you?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Tommy was gone!■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Oh no.■ Mac said and slapped his forehead.  
⌠What is it?▓ Stella asked.  
⌠I don▓t see Reed for the past hour.■ Mac said. ⌠I think the same thing that the cabbie killer did.■ ⌠Robotboy saw bronze robot grabbed Tommy.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Oh no! Protoboy must be got them.■ Mac said. ⌠We must get them out of there.■ Stella said.  
⌠First, we need to know where to find them.■ Mac said.

Adam walked in and saw them and Mac asked him about the blog and Adam said the posts were keep up and he wonder that we took a peek. Mac, Stella, Adam and Robotboy were in the conference room and Adam had finished set up the blog viewer and Mac and Stella ordered Adam to locate the IP address as a new post come.

⌠The city will be a new killer on the loose: Protoboy. He is the killer, not Robotboy.■ Posted 9:23 am.

⌠Adam, did you get an address?■ Stella said.  
⌠Wait┘┘.■ Adam said.  
⌠Look, there is another post.■ Mac said.

⌠The killer has a weapon and I and Tommy are in mortal danger, he might kill me if I not continue to feed the hungry people of the city.■ Posted 9:24 pm.

⌠Got it?■■ Stella asked.  
⌠There is it.■ Adam said.  
⌠12, Amityville Street, Queens.■ Mac said.  
⌠Stella, told Flack we had the killer, Ro, come with me.■ Mac said.

Robotboy helped Mac to get to the house before Flack and his man can arrived. Mac told Robotboy to have a peek of the hostages.

⌠Ro, what did you see?■ Mac asked.  
⌠Robotboy saw brother, Reed and Tommy.■ Robotboy said.

Inside, Tommy and Reed can see Robotboy was outside and Protoboy didn▓t notice that. Protoboy ordered Reed to post some posts so the city will know the true colours of the killer.

After that, Flack and his team arrived at the house and Mac told them that the killer is very dangerous and might not response to bullets.

⌠How do we suppose we stop the mad robot?■ Flack asked.  
⌠We use this.■ Mac said.  
⌠What is it?■ Flack asked.  
⌠This is an electronic disabler.■ Mac said.

Then a gunshot rains the skies.

⌠Go! Go!■ Flack ordered and rushed into the house.  
⌠Oh no!■ Robotboy said.

Robotboy founded Tommy and Reed was unconscious and they were shot by the back.

⌠Mac, call ambulance.■ Robotboy said.  
⌠Call paramedics.■ Flack said.  
⌠Detective, no sign of the killer.■ One of his men said.

Robotboy suddenly rushed towards the roof and he found Protoboy was up there. Protoboy had an evil look on him and he charged towards Robotboy but he shocked Protoboy and he was disabled. Robotboy found the signature mark of Dr. Kamikazi.

Robotboy carried the robot killer back down and told Mac to call San Francisco PD to capture Dr. Kamikazi.

* *  
⌠No! Foiled again.■ Dr. Kamikazi said.  
⌠Boss, I told you it is useless.■ Constantine said.  
⌠Not useless, I have three people murdered and another three was almost killed.■ Dr. Kamikazi said.

Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine were the one who rebuilt Protoboy after he was destroyed into bits and after that, he reprogrammed him to kill Bambi, Dr. Freemental Coldpepper and Van Emmer.

⌠SFPD! Don▓t move.■ The armed policeman yelled.  
⌠How did they have in here?■ Dr. Kamikazi said.  
⌠I go get rid of them.■ Constantine said and leaped like a sumo.  
⌠Fire!■ The policeman yelled

Darts of sanative hit Constantine and he lose consciousness and fall down.

⌠Dr. Kamikazi, you are under arrest.■ The policeman said and arrested Dr. Kamikazi ⌠Why me?■ Dr. Kamikazi said.  
⌠Stop talking.■ The policeman said.

Dr. Kamikazi saw them dragging Constantine.

⌠Where are you taking him?■ Dr. Kamikazi said.  
⌠He will be institutionalized.■ The policeman said. ⌠And you will behind bars.■

* *  
Tommy and Reed was brought to the same hospital as Prof. Moshimo and Tommy▓s parents were looking after Tommy while Robotboy help Mac to look after Reed. 


	11. Epilogue

After a few days hospitalized, Tommy, Prof. Moshimo and Reed were finally discharged and Robotboy can see Tommy▓s happy face that the robot killer was caught and Dr. Kamikazi was arrested.

⌠Tommy!■ Mac said.  
⌠Mac.■ Tommy said.  
⌠Thank you Mac.■ Tommy▓s parents said.  
⌠No thanks.■ Mac said.  
⌠You can spend you rest of you trip in New York.■ Mac said.  
⌠No need, we have enough of New York for one week.■ Tommy said and waved Mac goodbye.

After that, they hailed a cab to JFK and Tommy can see they dazing night sky of New York signaling the new beginnings┘┘┘┘┘

Comming Soon, Robotgirl's Evil Sister 


End file.
